A Friend In Need
by Carmen101
Summary: Nicole and Jake are apart of the outcast group along with others. Until one day, Jake decides to go to the Punk Rock group...What will happen to Nicole? Will their friendship fall apart? Rated T for sexual content. Story still in progress. Chapter 2 is al
1. The Beginning of Life

Title- A Friend In Need

Author- Carmen101

Summary- Nicole and Jake are apart of the outcast group along with others. Until one day, Jake decides to go to the Punk Rock group...What will happen to Nicole? Will their friendship fall apart?

At Panama High School, we are all different. We are all separted into groups. Not race like. No. But personality like. The groups are preps, ghetto, nerds, jocks, emo, punk rock, country, latin, cool people, and outcast. As for me? Nicole Young, I am an outcast. Along with my sister, Maggie. I am older than her by a year. But my brother, Thomas, is older than me by a year. He's 16. He's in the Punk Rock group. You have to past a test to become in a group. Any group besides outcasts. The Outcast group is welcome to anybody who, well, is an outcast. We only have five people in our group. Me, my sister Maggie, a Chinese girl named Skye, my best friend-she's Hispanic-Michelle, and my other best friend, which is a boy, Jake. Jake Baker. I hang around him alot. More than Michelle and Skye. More than my sister. My brother, Thomas kinda avoids me. I'm down with it. I ignore him at home. But he never leaves me alone. He wants me to be in his "band." I say no. I don't know why. I guess I can't let go of my friends.

jwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjws

As the school bells rings, every group seperates. Into their classes. I am a freshman. Same for my friends. But my brother is a junior. Today we get to have lab partners. I was excited, until I heard the teacher say that he was going to pick our partners. I would've picked Jake. I bet he would've picked me also.

" I have all your names in this hat. The first two I pull out will be partners, unless I don't like the choice, I will change it." Mr. Benson said. His skinny fingers scrambled through the hat. He pulled out two.

" Hm..Nicole Young and Nick Wade." He announced. " You two may head on over there and pick your table."

jwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjws

Nick Wade. Nick Wade? Oh my God! Besides of Jake, Nick was the hottest and most popular guy in High School. I gulped.

" I pick this table." I told him, placing my hand on the table near the teachers table.

" Why so close to the teacher? Why not be farther?" Nick asked. He slid my hand off the table. I heard a familar cough. I turned and saw Jake with this dude named Tyler. Tyler Hartman, lead bassist in my brothers band. Jake looked at me. He cracked a smile. I smiled and turned back to Nick, who still grasped my hand.

" Um...you can let go now." I said.

" Why? Is that your boyfriend? Babe, I could make him go down like a sack of potatoes in one hit." Nick said. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Jake.

" Whatever. I like to see you try. I know Jake. He's like a cornered animal being offended of his territory. Jake can attack out of range if messed with." I said. I heard Jake laugh behind me. Nick scoffed.

" Him? Jake Baker? Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!" Nick said.

" No, I'm not. Jake takes things really seriously." I said.

" Yeah, and you are touching my property." Jake says. Nick lets go and gives Jake a dirty look.

" Thanks. He was cutting off my circulation." I said sarcasticly.

jwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjws

The teacher came in and gave us our assignment. Tyler and I secretly switched partners. Though alot of people realized, the teacher was dumb enough to see that.

" Are you and Sarah going to the mall this weekend?" Jake asked me, experimenting with some green potions. I watched.

" No, we were going to the movies." I said. The potion bubbled.

" Oh, sorry, I forgot. I might come." Jake says, slowly dipping the pink potion in it now. It sizzled. I grabbed some goggles right next to the experimenting tray.

" Here, genius. You have to wear these. I don't want you to go blind." I said. He puts on his goggles and I put on mine. One drop of the pink potion again. It sizzled some more.

" Wow. This is really fun." Jake said sarcasticly. He grabbed the blue potion.

" Um...I wouldn't put that in there if I were you. But I'm not so..." I said and stepped back. Jake chuckled.

" What's it gonna do, then?" Jake asked.

" On my basis, it'll probably blow up." A nerd in front of us said. Jake and I looked at him.

" What's in here?" Jake said, shaking the bottle.

" No Jake!" I yelled. BAM! The potion bottle exploded! Blue potion was everywhere.

" Jake Baker and Nicole Young! Come here immediately!" The teacher yelled from the front. We slowly walked to him. Nick tapped my leg.

" You should've stayed with me." Nick warned.

" Get lost." I said.

jwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjws

" Two questions. First question: What were you thinking? You know you shouldn't shake the bottles! Especially the blue one!" Mr. Benson yelled. I studdered. Jake mumbled. " Next question: Why are you two together? I assigned partners before class. Why did you two switch?" Mr. Benson asked.

" I dunno." Jake said, shrugging. I smiled and nodded innocently.

" Ok. Who are your partners?" Mr. Benson asked.

" Nick is my partner, and Tyler is his." I said.

" Ok..Nick Wade and Tyler Hartman! In front!" Mr. Benson yelled. Tyler looked at the teacher then quickly glanced back to Nick. I couldn't tell if he was ignoring the teacher or what? Nick smirked. He lifted his body off the chair and walked towards the teacher and us. Tyler slowly followed behind. _Tyler should be an outcast_, I thought to myself. Nick stood beside me. I groaned inside of me.

" Ok. Why did you two switch partners?" the teacher asked Tyler and Nick. Tyler was speechless. Nick, brave enough to lie.

" Well, see here, Benny ((Nickname for Mr. Benson)), the two love birds wanted to be with each other. That's all." Nick said. People started snickering. Jake sighed.

" We are not love birds! We are best friends! That's all!" I yelled at Nick.

" Whoa sweetie.." Nick said, stepping back. Anger blew up inside of me. I was like a volcano about to explode any minute. The teacher nodded and sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

" Ay, ay, yi. Ok, you two may resume being partners. I see no trouble in it. Just, Jake, don't blow the school up this time!" Mr. Benson teased. Jake chuckled.

" Ok, sir." Jake says. We walk back to our tables.

jwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjws

After school, Jake took off without saying anything. He left all of the sudden. I felt weird. He walked me home all the time. Last time I walked home alone, a gang of Sophmores came and almost raped me. I was lucky that Jake was a couple of blocks in front of me to hear me scream. I sat on the school stairs. It was Summer time. Hot and muggy. I breathed in. The heat was unbearable. It stroked me. I fanned myself with a folder out of my binder. Then, a couple of minutes later, Jake came running up to me.

" Where have you been?" I asked him, standing up.

" I had to walk my Sarah, Jessica, Kim, Mike, and Mark home. Lorrianes car is sick. I won't come this far." Jake said, panting.

" Oh ok. But please tell me this before you leave. I was scared to walk home." I said.

" I was scared you did walk home." Jake said. We laughed.

" Sarah and I are going to the mall with you, so we are going to about an hour. Do you just want to come to my house so we won't have to come and pick you up?" Jake asked.

" Sure. Mom is working overtime. Maggie and Thomas are there hanging out, I guess. And father? He has never came home." I said sadly. I rushed past the crowds of people.

jwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjws

On the walk to his house, I didn't say a word.

" Nikki, you gotta talk to me. If you go into the house all screwy, Kate will think I did something to you." Jake said.

" Ok. I will try to put my past behind me." I said to Jake. Jake knew about my past. Which was horrible. It sucks not having a father around no more. But that was my life. And Jake knew it. I think he's only being my friend because I have no other true friends and I have no father. I wanted to ask him that but I was scared.


	2. Bummer

Chapter 2: Bummer

As soon as we got to the Baker's house, Mike greeted me with a warm welcome hug. He loves to be around those females, I thought in my head. Plus, he really likes me cus I spoil him the most. I looked up at the huge house. Almost like a haunted mansion. Yet, I know every detail about the house from outside to inside. All the years of spending the night because Sarah is my best friend, to getting Jake as my new best friend and spoiling Mike and cleaning the house for Kate and Tom when they aren't home, chyea, I think I know the whole plot. I walked in the door and Sarah pushed her way through.

" Pissed much?" I asked.

" Well, yeah! Lorraine's car doesn't work. Nora and her doorknob boyfriend are outta state and mom and dad aren't going to be home until 6:00 and that's when the mall closes!" she yells.

" Then where are you going now?" Jake asks.

" Going to ask Dylan if his parents can take us!" she yells, storming across the street. Jake and I both sigh. I sit down on the couch in the living room. Nigel and Kyle are already sitting there watching Spongebob and hitting each other for no apparent reason. I lift a brow and scoot for Jake to sit down.

" Welp, that's a bummer," he says.

" Yeah, really," I say.

" I was wanting to buy something for you," he said. My eyes widened.

" Me? What was it?" I asked.

" Well, since we're not going, there's no surprise, right?" he asks, getting up and going over to a china cabniet that had drawers in it. He pulled the far left drawer out. It was full with crayons, markers, paper and glue. Maybe about three or four colored pencils. He scrambled through the drawer until he found what he was searching for. " Aha, here." He handed me a piece of paper and on it was the outline of a t-shirt. On the t-shirt, it had a huge flaming black heart with blue flames.

" A passioned heart," I whisper. He also wrote in red Sharpie 'Jake' on the top of the heart and on the bottom 'Nicole.' I smiled and a tear fell from my eye.

" You had already made the shirt for me?" I asked, with my voice cracking up.

" Yep. Yesterday," he said.

" Oh, Jake," I got up and hugged him and a kiss, peck, on his cheek. I nuzzled my face into his neck. I could tell that he wanted a hug. He really liked it. I tried to let go, but I couldn't.

jwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjwsjws

6:00 struck on the loud grandfather clock, and Nigel and Kyle yelled along with it. Jake and I chuckled. We were in the kitchen making some spaghetti. About a minute later, Kate came in.

" Oh, Nicole! How are you, sweetie?" she asks.

" Pretty good," I said, stirring the spaghetti.

" Look, I am so sorry that I couldn't take you, Jake and Sarah-"

" Where is Sarah?!" Jake said. " She hadn't come home since after school."

" What? Did she say where she was going?" Kate asked.

" Over to Dylan's to see if his parents could take her to the mall," I said.

" No! Here I am!" Sarah ran in with two bags in her hand and placed them on the kitchen counter.

" So, you did go shopping?" I asked.

" Yep. Dylan let me ride his bike," she said.

" Did you return the bike?" Kate asked.

" Psh, no. That baby's fast!" Sarah exclaimed. Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Jake.

" Jake," she said. He already knew it.

" I'm on it," Jake said and put down the sauce he was mixing together and went to take the bike back. Kate sighed and looked at the phone.

" Tom called, I'll be right back," she said and went up the stairs. Sarah looked back at me.

" Well, this is what I got. I got some make-up, for myself! Not Lorraine. I got some new baseballs because Mike kept complaining that we were out of them. And I also got some clothes," she said pulling them out. They were gothic clothes from Hot Topic. I smiled and grabbed the fish net top.

" Kinda inappropriate, don't you think?" I asked her.

" No," she said fastly. Suddenly, a bag fell on the ground. I bent over to pick it up and looked inside.

" What's this?" I asked.

" It's for you. Jake got it yesterday and I went to pick it up since he kept beggin me for him to come today," she said. I gasped lightly and pulled out the shirt. It's the exact same on the drawing. I put it on under my shirt I had on and took the shirt I had on off underneath the new shirt. I smiled and checked it out in the mirror in the living room. Jake came in the house and smirked, looking at me.

" You like it?" he asked.

" I love it," I said and jumped over to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. He looked down into my eyes and smiled.

" I wanna talk to you real quick," he said, pulling me into his room.

" Hey! Keep the door open!" Kate yelled from her room.


	3. Begin for a Breakdown

Chapter 3: The Big Change

Jake smiled and sat down on a chair near the window. We could hear Henry playing his clarinet really loud and sounds of other boys laughing. I cocked my head and looked at Jake.

" Oh, Henry's band practice got cancelled, so he brought his friends to his room to practice. Big show comin' up and Henry kinda... sucks," he said with a chuckle. I cracked a smile.

" Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked, with a worried look on my face.

" No.. it's about our group, at school," he asked in a deep voice.

" What about it? We're outcasts," I said.

" Well, I'm not anymore," he said. My eyes widened as I stiffened up on his bed.

" Whaddya mean?" I asked in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

" Look, you know how I play drums, right?" he asks. I nodded my head. " Well, I usually practice with Thomas."

" My brother?!" I exclaimed.

" Yeah, and he wants me to join the Punk Rock group. The lead drummer got kicked out because he didn't meet their expections and they need me, Nicole," he said in a eager voice.

" What exactly is their expectations?" I asked, folding my arms and leaning against his doorway.

" Well, for starters, be good at that position they are giving you and I am really good at drums," he said, spinning the drum sticks in his fingers that all those professionals do. Jake thought me how to do it, too. Took alot of practice, but I got it. " And another thing, you gotta be a good skateboarder. And no other group is a skateboarding group. It fits me perfectly!" he said, proud. If I knew one thing, that was Jake is a really good skateboarder. He always talks about being a professional one day. He's always doing tricks and teaching me some basics.

" But me and you can start a band, we can get people to join, also! I'm great a bass guitar," I said. Well, I was good at bass guitar but I didn't want to lose Jake. I'd never see him at school anymore and all he'd be doing is being with those new guys.

" You mean, Thomas's group would join ours and then take it over?" he asked. He was right. Thomas would do that. He's done it before when me and Jake tried to make a band. Hell, Thomas never had a band until me and Jake got some people together and then BAM, me and Jake left the band because Thomas took over it and our players that we just let him be in charge of it all. I sighed and shook my head in disappointment.

" I'll never see you again though. I mean, you'd be with the guys and-" I said, and he put his finger on my mouth.

" That's not true. I'll be over at your house more often. More privacy. Yeah, I may meet some new friends and change things about me, but Nicole, I'll always be your Jake."


	4. I Don't Want to Talk!

Chapter 4: I Don't Want To Talk!

That night, I walked myself home. The brisk winds battled me as I walked into the middle of the autumn leaves filled street to cross it. I finally reached my house and heard a voice outside. A voice that sounded like Thomas's voice, coming from the garage. I pressed my ear up against the garage and listened. He was on the phone.

" So what she say?... Who cares if she's not happy with it?... Are you in or not?... I'll promise you the best time of your life, dude... Okay, bring the drums over tomorrow and we'll practice bright and early... Iight, see ya lata, dude." Tears filled my eyes. I loved Jake. I know Thomas. Jake's going to be hurt when he finds out everything that Thomas can actually do. I went inside the house and up the stairs to my room. I saw my cell phone blinking which only means one thing; someone left a message for me. I went to my voice mail and layed down on my bed.

" _You have 1 new message: New message 1 is from: _Jake. _Press 3 to listen to new message._" I staggered for a little bit and pressed 3.

" Hey babe, I know you're mad at me but please don't be. I love you and promise you that nothing will stand in our way. You just gotta believe me. I won't let mean, ol' Thomas hurt me or you. See you in the morning. Bye." I turned off my cell phone and hid my head in my pillow. Around 11:00, I heard a small tapping. I jumped up and looked outside my window. It was very dark and I was very sleepy. My vision blurred and then straightened out. Jake was waving to me. I narrowed my eyes and climbed out my window and climbed down the roof and safely dropped to the ground.

" What are you doing here?!" I asked, trying to whisper.

" I couldn't sleep and felt so horrible about what happened today. I wanna make it up to you," he said. I sighed and turned around.

" Not now. Go home, Jake," I said and began climbing up the windows to my roof. He grabbed my leg.

" Nicole, can I at least come in with you and talk?" he pleaded. I could tell he wasn't gonna give up. I sighed once more.

" Sure, whatever," I said and we both climbed into my window. I sat on my bed and turn on my light. " What do you want to talk about?"

" Us," he said. " I want to be with you. But I want to fulfill my dreams, too," he said.

" I know. I'm just scared. You don't know Thomas like I do," I said. He looked over at my cell phone.

" Did you get my message?" he asked.

" Yep," I said.

" That's cool," he said. Soon, we just sat there, silently, just staring at each other.

" Okay, fine. It's what you want, I'll let you have it," I said, dropping my head. He hated to see me sad. He scooted over to me and kissed my cheek.

" I love you, remember," he said.

" I do," I said and kissed him back. We began exchanging kisses to the point we had our first real make out. Hell, we've known each other for an extremely long time that I don't feel weird doing this. We layed down on the bed together staring into each other's green eyes and playing with each other's brown hair.

" I take it that I'm spending the night," he joked.

" No, I can't do that. Maybe tomorrow, but for tonight, I want something," I said.

" Anything," he said.

" I want you to promise me that we will always be together," I said. He looked away and sighed. The expression on his face made it seem like we will only be together until tomorrow.

" Yeah, I promise," he said.


End file.
